


Lessons

by FeverTheSpirit



Series: Pentniss: Parenthood [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gun Violence, Homophobic Language, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeverTheSpirit/pseuds/FeverTheSpirit
Summary: Some of Henroin's goons spot Arackniss while he's out while his daughter and Arackniss decides to teach them a lesson while teaching his daughter a very important life lesson.
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Pentniss: Parenthood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Lessons

"Are you sure you don't want to leave the baby here ?" Sir Pentious asked, seeing how Arackniss was almost out the door, their daughter, Agnesina, napping in her baby sling, that was strapped tightly to Niss's chest. 

"You need a break, you've been a regular mama bird, tendin' to her even if she lets out a small whimper. Relax. I got her. I gotta run some errands, she'll survive bein' away from you for thirty minutes, take a nap or something." Arackniss said. 

"Oh... alright then... I love you." Sir Pentious said. 

"We love you too, now rest for fuck's sake." And with that, Arackniss left, shutting the door behind him. He looked down at his sleeping daughter. "Alright kiddo, let's get going and finish up before your Dad worries himself into a stupor."

-

"Hey isn't that Arackniss ?"

"Yeah, he's Henroin's son and his right hand man !"

"Nah, they fell out, didn't you hear ? Apparently his son's a fruit and he's gone soft !"

"Wait till Henroin hears that his son is out here, wearing a baby sling like some sissy !"

Arackniss almost broke the cartoon of eggs he was scanning at the self checkout. Just his luck, he gets seen out in public by some of his father's goons and they decide to talk shit about him. Loudly. Why did he even come to this grocery store ? It was one of the one's his Pop extorted money from, so why did he come here ? He groaned internally and looked down at his daughter, who had just woken up. She yawned and cooed at Arackniss, rubbing her eyes with her gloved hand. Pent was adamant that she wear gloves on her hands to keep from scratching herself, since she seemed to have sharp nails like Pen, and screamed like she was being murdered if they tried to cut them. 

"Bout time you woke up." Arackniss said. "We're almost done here, so we'll be home soon and you'll get fed."

Agnesina only gurgled in response, looking up at her Papa, as he paid for the small bag of groceries and headed out the store, minding his own business but he didn't get far, before three of his father's goons surrounded him. 

"Hey Nissy the Sissy ! Ain't Henroin tell you not to show your face in this area anymore ?" One of the demons said. 

"Last time I checked, this was a public area, Bruno." Arackniss said. "I don't want no trouble, just let me get home."

"What, to that weirdo snake bitch you left the family for ?" Another one, Lovino, said. "You shoulda just killed him like Henroin said, then you wouldn't be a laughing stock, like Anthony."

"This must be the baby you knocked him up with." Another one, Ramone said. "Look at that thing, it's fucking freaky looking !"

Arackniss growled. He immediately covered his daughter's ears with two of his hands and used the other one to pull out a pistol from his hidden holster while his other one held the groceries. Even though he used a silencer, he still didnt want his daughter to hear or see this, making sure her attention was elsewhere. He hadn't killed in a while, but he was still a great fucking shot and was quick with his aim and his trigger finger. He shot Bruno in the thigh, Lovino in the side and Ramone in the shoulder, watching as they fell over. Nothing fatal. They were just warning shots.

"He shot us !" Lovino cried, holding his side. 

"You fucker ! Once Henroin hears about this, you'll be sorry ! You, that faggy snake and your freakshow daughter !" Bruno yelled. 

"Give Henroin this message while you're at it." Arackniss said. "You tell my dear old Pop to stay the fuck away from my family and leave me the fuck alone, especially my daughter or his fruit of a son will come up there and put a bullet right between his eyes, if you don't bleed out first and if any of you _stronzo's_ disrespect my family again, I will make you wish you were dead !" Niss then pistol whipped all of them, glaring before walking away, putting his pistol back into his hidden holster, ignoring the curses and yells of pain as he walked further away. He let out a sigh and uncovered Agnesina's ears. 

"Here's your first life lesson, Agnesina. You don't take shit from anybody, especially from low-life scum like them and if anybody, ever tries to hurt you or your dad, I'll tear em a new one." Niss said to the infant, who was too occupied in trying to pull her little gloves off to listen to her Papa's words. He could really use a cigarette right now but Pen made him quit when he found out he was having a hellspawn. So instead, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a lollipop, sticking it into his mouth. It was better than nothing.

-

"Nissy ? You're home ?" Pen called out tiredly, having just woken up from his nap on the couch. He yawned and stretched. "How was Agnesina ?"

"She was good, she mostly slept the entire time and she was quiet." Arackniss said, putting the bag of groceries down, letting some Egg Bois put them away. He took Agnesina out of the baby sling, holding her up and watching her stretch. 

"Nissy, there's blood on your boots ! Are you okay ? Are you hurt ?!? Is Agnesina okay ?" Pen asked, as hurriedly slithered off the couch, towards Arackniss. Arackniss looked down at his boots. 

"I'm fine Pen, it ain't my blood." Arackniss said. "You know how it is in hell, accidents happen and you're bound to step in blood somewhere." He hated lying to Pen but telling him the truth would only make him worry more. "Sorry I got blood on the carpet."

"It's no worries, I'll have my minions clean it up." Pen said. "As long as you're okay and our little Agnesina is alright." He sighed, taking Agnesina from her Papa, holding her, Agnesina giving him a gummy smile as she reached up to touch his face. Agnesina had been learning how to smile as of late and Pen and Niss always felt their hearts warm up when she smiled. 

"Were you a good little darling for your Papa ?" Pen asked Agnesina, Agnesina cooing and smiling as her dad cooed back at her. Arackniss smiled. He was happy. He had a loving family and he couldn't have asked for more and if Henroin thought that he was going to take that all away from him, Arackniss was going to prove him wrong. Dead wrong. 


End file.
